A place to call home
by James S-310
Summary: This is a request for my friend hopelessromantic4life. When team Stax returns to the village on the trees, they discover that one little girl they saved before had a difficult past. As a request from their friend Aldo, the kairu warriors take her to the monastery. Where she must learn to be a kairu warrior, but danger's always around. Contains KyXMaya Please R&R :)


**A place to call home**

**(A/N: Okay, this is a request from my friend hopelessromantic4life, based on episode 2 of season 2)**

Another day for team Stax resulted in another kairu quest, this time the kairu energy led them back to the village of the trees **(A/N: Which is the village they visited on episode 2) **luckily the energy seemed to be normal kairu on one of the spirals of the wind power generators.

-"I still can't believe we're going back there, it's been months ever since." Ky commented.

-"Yeah, as I recall, last time we were here was when we had to face the Radikor in their prime." Maya applied.

-"Don't you mention it! I still have shivers about that battle." Boomer said.

-"Why? We won that kairu challenge." Ky said.

-"Yeah, but that's when we first found the shadow kairu, that day still haunts me." Boomer explained.

-"But it's only energy, Boom." Maya argued.

-"But its energy made by Lokar!" Boomer argued back.

-"Okay, knock it off, you two. I don't need another argue from you two." Ky said.

-"Sorry, Ky." Both Maya and Boomer said.

Later, team Stax landed the X-scaper near the forest and proceeded to climb their way up to find the way to the village on the tree. Soon they were met by their friend Aldo.

-"Ky! Maya! Boomer! Welcome, back my friends!" Aldo exclaimed.

-"It's nice to see you again, Aldo." Ky said giving Aldo a handshake.

-"What brings you guys back here?" Aldo asked.

-"We detected kairu energy in your village." Boomer said.

-"Do you know where it could be?" Maya asked.

-"I really don't know, but I'm sure we'll find it once we get to the village." Aldo said and he led team Stax to his village.

When they arrived to the village, team Stax had noticed that half of the village were gladly welcoming them but another half looked at them with hate. They blamed the kairu warriors for the last events. But among those that greeted nicely at team Stax, there was one little girl excited to meet them again. **(A/N: If anyone remembers that little girl in episode 2, that girl that Ky and Maya were like protecting…well hopelessromantic4life named her Liddi for this story) **

After many greetings from the villagers, Liddi finally got her chance to say hello to team Stax.

-"Ky! Maya!" Liddi exclaimed in joy as she threw herself at them.

-"Whoa, Liddi! It's been quite a while." Ky said helping her up.

-"We missed you too." Maya said and Boomer made a grin.

-"Well, looks like Liddi really missed mommy and daddy." Boomer teased so Ky and Maya blushed hard.

-"Boomer!" Ky and Maya yelled and Liddi only giggled.

Later when team Stax was about to collect the kairu energy, they were ambushed by the Radikor.

-"Well, once again we find our nemesis." Zane said.

-"Ugh, don't you guys have anything else to do besides ruining our peaceful days?" Boomer said.

-"Oh, we always have time to defeat you, team Stax" Techris mocked.

-"And even more time to get the kairu. Kairu challenge!" Zair declared.

-"Challenge accepted!" Ky said and both teams got into battle stances. Each team used their signature attacks, until there was only a one to one final attack between Ky and Zane.

-"This time, you're going down for good! Lokar's void!" Zane shouted and he shot his attack at Ky but he managed to evaded with the jet jump ability.

-"Nice try, Zane. Now's my turn! Reflected Glory!" Ky shouted and he made a copy of himself.

-"Time to use my all new attack! Plasma mega charge!" Ky said and then he started to form a huge plasma energy ball and threw it at Zane defeating him.

-"Darn it! You won't be so lucky next time!" Zane said then he and his team left.

-"Just how many times has he declared that?" Maya asked.

-"I think I lost the count." Boomer said laughing.

After they collected the kairu, they noticed that many young children were leaving the village with sad faces.

-"Hey, Aldo. What's going on?" Ky asked.

-"Well, a clan of slaveries, the Gihox. Came three months ago and started to wreck everything, the leaders of the village accepted peace with them if they send the little children to work in their mines." Aldo explained.

-"The Gihox? Again?" Boomer asked **(A/N: The Gihox were those stone creatures on season 1 episode 1)**

-"What!? Why the children?" Maya asked shocked.

-"I don't know, that was what the Gihox's demand…But I need to ask you a favor." Aldo said.

-"What is it?" Ky asked.

-"This is not the life for Liddi, I've been taking care of her since her parents died two years ago. She's a sweet girl and not a slave. So what I'm trying to ask you is…could you please take her with you?" Aldo asked them but the question shocked team Stax.

-"Are you sure? What would the elders of your village say?" Boomer asked.

-"It doesn't matter! Liddi deserves a better life than this. Besides, I could noticed how much she looks at Ky and Maya as parental figures." Aldo said making Ky and Maya blush, Boomer tried to hold his laughter.

Yet, Ky knew that it wasn't right what the Gihox were doing. So he decided his answer.

-"Okay, we'll take her with us." Ky said.

-"I really appreciate that, thank you very much!" Aldo said.

Then without anyone else to notice, team Stax offered Liddi a home in the monastery, though she hated the idea of leaving her hometown, she also liked to leave to the monastery to find the kairu. Later the X-scaper was a few moments away from the monastery.

-"So, Liddi. How does it feel that soon you'll become a kairu student?" Boomer asked.

-"I have to say…it feels amazing!" Liddi said excited.

-"Well, I assure you it will get better." Maya said.

When they arrived at the monastery, master Boaddai was waiting for them. He was informed of a new student coming to and he agreed of welcoming her to the monastery.

-"Ah, welcome back team Stax. I see you bring a new student with you." Boaddai commented.

-"Yep, her name's Liddi." Ky said introducing the little girl.

-"Hehe…hi!" Liddi exclaimed.

"Welcome, young one. I am going to show you your new room and then you must be ready to begin your training." Boaddai explained.

-"Yeah, besides…you gotta leave mommy and daddy over there to talk." Boomer whispered and Liddi just giggled.

-"Hey!" Ky and Maya exclaimed blushing so Boomer just laughed as he left, soon Liddi and Boaddai left as well.

-"What's up with Boomer? He keeps telling Liddi we're her parents." Maya complained.

-"I don't know. Let him be." Ky said and Maya sighed in defeat.

-"Guess you're right, he's so immature." Maya said.

-"Anyway…can I ask you something?" Ky asked nervous.

-"Sure" Maya said.

-"I…I was wondering…" ky said blushing hard.

-"What?" Maya sked curious.

-"I…I forgot." Ky said.

-"Oh well, I'm gonna see how Liddi's doing. See ya." Maya said and once she left Ky groaned.

-"Great, just great. Ky! Would've killed you to say: I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime because I really like you?" Ky said to himself.

Later that day, Ky was watching Liddi hearing master Boaddai's instructions until Boomer came.

-"Hey, buddy." Boomer greeted.

-"Hey…question: Why do you keep telling Liddi we're like her parents?" Ky asked.

-"Well, to be honest. Aldo told me that Liddi's an orphan." Boomer said.

-"What?" Ky asked.

-"Yes, she used to live with her parents but they died when they left on a journey…they never returned and Liddi became shy…" Boomer explained.

-"That's horrible, but what does that have to do with me and Maya?" Ky asked.

-"That the first time we went to that village, you and Maya were keeping her safe…you two were making sure she was okay." Boomer said and Ky thought about it.

-"Besides, you can't deny you like Maya." Boomer grinned.

-"What the what!?" Ky exclaimed blushing.

-"C'mon, man! Even I can notice the way you look at her." Boomer said.

-"But…" Ky tried to say.

-"No buts! You have 24 hours to tell her starting now." Boomer menaced.

-"What? Why?" Ky asked.

-"Because if you don't, I'll tell her for you and that's not gonna be pretty." Boomer said and Ky sighed.

-"Okay, okay." Ky said in defeat.

Around the night, Ky and Maya were teaching Liddi how to control the inner kairu.

-"Now, all you have to do is concentrate and let feel the kairu inside you." Ky said.

-"Once you feel it, then you must canalize it all around you and control anything nearby." Maya applied.

-"Okay." Liddi answered and then she did what she was instructed, she started to make some rocks near her but suddenly they fell.

-"Aw, I can't do this!" Liddi exclaimed.

-"Don't worry. It's difficult at the beginning but soon you'll make it." Ky said. Before Liddi could continue her training, the doors of the monastery were destroyed by some weird creatures.

-"What the!?" Ky exclaimed.

-"The Gihox!?" Maya exclaimed as well.

"Ha! You should know by now, that the Gihox never lose their property! "The leader of the Gihox declared as he and his warriors prepared their weapons.

-"You came for her? There's no way I'll let you get her." Ky said as he prepared himself.

-"Ha! Foolish boy! If you wish to die so be it." The leader of the Gihox said as he charged at Ky. He started to evade every blow the Gihox were launching.

-"Ky, look out!" Maya yelled but Ky reacted too late and one of the slaver's punches hit him and made him crush against the wall.

-"You're gonna pay for that!" Maya said as she attacked at the Gihox.

Meanwhile Ky was trying to stand up until he realized that a sharp rock made a deep wound on his stomach.

-"Liddi…get out of here…find Boomer and master Boaddai." Ky said weakly.

-"No! I won't leave you!" liddi said.

-"Just go!" Ky said but soon he watched how one of the Gihox punched Maya on her face.

-"NO!" Ky yelled and he ignored the pain of his wound to attack the Gihox, in fact he used the pain of his wound as a way to keep up fighting. Since the kairu code forbids to use kairu attacks on no kairu warriors, Ky started to fight against the slavers in hand to hand combat. Watching all the fight was too much for Liddi, she was scared of anything that might happen. She felt like she should do something but fear was stopping her.

Meanwhile Ky noticed that one of the other Gihox was about to attack Maya with his hammer and he launched himself to get her out of the way. Then Maya regained consciousness.

-"Uh? Ky?" Maya asked.

-"Relax, I got you." Ky said weakly.

-"Oh my gosh, Ky! You're wounded!" Maya reacted when she saw Ky's blooded wound.

-"It's okay…I'm not done that easily." Ky said and he got up and he saw the Gihox laughing.

-"You fool! You want to die, so be it!" The Gihox leader said so he and his men ran to attack Ky but suddenly Liddi jumped in front of them.

-"Leave them alone!" Liddi yelled and amazingly she used her inner kairu to contain the Gihox.

-"You won't hurt my family anymore!" Liddi yelled again and she threw the Gihox out of the monastery. After the threat was defeated, Liddi ran to Ky and Maya.

-"Ky! Maya! Are you okay!?" Liddi asked.

-"Yeah, but we gotta get Ky to the medic bay." Maya said so she and Liddi helped Ky to get up and take him to the medical bay. Later on, master Boaddai and Boomer heard the events and they were surprised of Liddi's rapid grown on the kairu techniques.

-"What you're all saying's awesome!" Boomer exclaimed.

-"Indeed it is, Boomer. Liddi will soon become a great kairu warrior. But now it's time to rest. It has been a difficult day." Master Boaddai said so everyone left to rest but Maya stopped Ky.

-"Ky, can I talk to you?" Maya asked.

-"Sure. What is it?" Ky asked and Maya hugged him.

-"I just…wanted to thank you for saving me back there." Maya said smiling.

-"Oh, yeah…well…anytime…" Ky said.

-"So, what did you wanted to tell me earlier?" Maya asked again letting go of him.

-"Well, what I wanted to say is that…ever since I've met you…I…well…I…"Ky said.

-"Ky, what is it?" Maya said sounding impatient sop Ky took all the breath he could.

-"I...I like you." Ky said blushing and Maya had a shocked expression.

-"You like me?" Maya asked still shocked.

-"Yeah…" Ky admitted and sighed as he waited the worst she could say.

-"And…the truth is…I like you too." Maya said blushing too and Ky was shocked of joy. Then she got closer to him and pressed her lips with his as they were blushing harder. They kept like that until Liddi was peeking from a corner and she just giggled. Then Ky and Maya broke the kiss.

-"I guess what Boomer said was true. Maybe we're like Liddi's parents." Ky said.

-"Just wait a few more years and we will." Maya said.

-"But do you think she'll want that?" Ky asked.

-"Yes, I do." Liddi said getting out of the corner she was and then she ran to hug both kairu warriors. Truly Liddi found something better in his new life. A new home and a new family.

**THE END**


End file.
